ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghostfreak Before Christmas
The Ghostfreak Before Christmas is the 22th Omni-World episode, the 3rd season two episode, and the first Christmas special. Plot The gang was in front of the fireplace, sitting next to their Christmas tree. They're wearing large, colorful Christmas sweaters and drinking chocolate milk. (Brainstorm): Christmas, a time nobody can feel down. (Ditto): All the color, the happiness, being together... (Dittie): Especially being together. (Ditto): Hehe. (Eyeguy): This is probably the best time of the year. (Voice): But not for me! Suddenly, Ghostfreak came out of the ground! (Ditto): Ghostfreak!? (Wildvine): Didn't Brainstorm first powned you with lighting? (Ditto): And then didn't you then possessed me and gave me karate powers? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): And didn't Omni-Hard then powned you again? (Ghostfreak): Listen, please! I'm not here to attack you! If I did, I would've possessed Rath again, wouldn't I? (Ditto): Ghostfreak has a point. Let him talk. (Ghostfreak): Everytime I visit someone, they get scared and run away. I know I build up a reputation, but please, I really wanna celebrate Christmas! Can you help me? (Eyeguy): I think we should. It must be horrible having no one around you during Christmas. (Ditto): So what do you want us to do? (Ghostfreak): Get me a social life! (Wildvine): Well, how do we do that? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Well, Fasttrack is the most popular alien in this region of Omni-World. If he likes Ghostfreak, everybody does. (Ditto): To Fasttrack! We then cut to an alley behind some buildings. The snow is falling, and multiple wooden boxes are surrounding a fire, and one of the boxes has a small pine tree on top of it. Fasttrack is sitting on one of the boxes, and other aliens sitting on boxes are multiple Echo Echos and Rath. (Fasttrack): So then what happened? (Rath): Well, he then left me for a while saying he had a plan to possess some sort of gun and control people when Paperboy shoots them with it. I used to hang around some dump, until he returned to me yet again to use me for an attack... (Ditto): Hey Fasttrack! The gang was standing somewhat away from Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): What now? (Eyeguy): We'd like to introduce you to someone. (Fasttrack): Depends. Is he awesome? (Widvine): Ofcourse! Then, Ghostfreak phases through the gang. (Ghostfreak): Hi. (Fasttrack): AAAAAAHHH! He ran away, until he noticed he wasn't actually moving, because Rath was holding him by the leg. (Fasttrack): Rath, what are you doing!? (Rath): Wait, Ghostfreak isn't dangerous! Fasttrack stopped running. (Fasttrack): What are you talking about? (Rath): When I had him inside of me, I started to see through his eyes. I heard his thoughts. I learned his interests, and he's a nice guy! He likes mint tea, beaches, carnivals... (Ghostfreak): Good that somebody likes me. (Fasttrack): Hmm... You don't sound all to shabby. (Ditto): You see? Maybe we're not all the same, but we all share our Christmas spirits. (Fasttrack): Maybe you want to.. Come spend Christmas with us? (Ditto): Maybe you guys can come to us! (All): Yeah! And then they sit at the fireplace wearing sweaters. (All): Happy holidays! THE END! Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz